lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Catelyn Starke
Catelyn Starke was born into House Tully as the eldest daughter and child of Lord Hoster Tully, and Menisa Tully. She has a younger brother, Edmure, and a younger sister, Lysa. Catelyn married Eddard Starke making her a member of House Starke, and despite a rocky beggining she and Eddard have grown deeply in love. Catelyn has five children in the form of Robb, Sansa, Arya, Bran and Rickon of which Robb is the heir apparent of the house and is a brilliant fighter as well as a growingly powerful commander of House Starke, her daughter Sansa is being prepared for a political marriage that the house can arrange for her, her son Rickon is a young boy around the end of the Rise of Lucerne but is close with his brother Bran and is seen to have Magi abilities, and Brann is especially powerful in Magi and is capable of transferring his mind into his direwolf. She is unhappy with Eddard's bastard son Jon Snow living in Winterfell, the only source of friction between her and her husband. Catelyn was once a worshipper of R'hllor but following her marriage to Eddard Starke she converted to the Dragon, and this has caused some friction when she returns to the Riverlands where the population is heavily R'hllor. Catelyn Starke is a devoted mother of her children, and has a lot of respect amongst all the nobles of Stormwind. She is unique in that she speaks four languages. The ease at which House Tully and their controlled region joined Lucerne was largely due to the diplomatic efforts of Catelyn Starke. Since this and the departure of much of her family due to the conflicts in Lucerne she has spent much of her time shuffling between Stormwind and the capital of the Riverlands of Riverrun. Following the capture of Westbridge and the command that Eddard Starke held in the north Catelyn would head north for a time to Westbridge to be with her husband and she would leave the care of her children in Stormwind to the other Starke women. Following the episode of Arya going to Lahmia and being rescued by Brann Starke she would return to Stormwind alongside Brandon, and his son of whom were also heading south where Brandon was going to take the role of regent for the Lucerne Council for his brother Eddard who was more involved in the north then many had originally expected. Their trip south would happen a few days after Euron Greyjoy had gained the leadership of the Iron Islands, and following this he put the word out for the Ironborn to reave and pillage all across western Westros and specifically the Riverlands. Catelyn and Brandon`s ship would be boarded by an Ironborn ship during the night and Brandon`s son was killed during the fighting and thrown overboard alongside his pregnant wife while Brandon had his hand chopped off and taken prisoner alongside Catelyn and several others including Sasha, and Mellina Tarly while their husbands were killed. Following their capture they were taken on the Ironborn ship where they eventually arrived at Pyke days later, and it wasn`t until the raven arrived in Riverrun proclaiming their capture that anyone knew what had transpired. Catelyn Starke was kept in a cell nearbye the cell of Maron Greyjoy, and the two came to talk of what had transpired until finally they were both met by Euron Greyjoy of whom came out and told them his true plot. History Early History Catelyn was born in Riverrun and her parents were the Lords over the region as they were House Tully. As a young child her sister Lysa didn't seem to have the skill to become an important wife, and this didn't sit well with her parents and they were constantly seeking new ways to improve themselves. When the young Eddard Starke took a liking to their young daughter while they were both watching a tournament in Fairmarket they were very quick to give him her hand. Catelyn was smitten with Eddard, and this marriage was a very happy moment for her since she not only got to be with someone she thought she could grow to love, she also got to get away from her parents and their scheming. Stormwind See Also : Stormwind With her engagement planned with Eddard Starke she packed her things from Riverrun and headed back to Stormwind with Eddard. When she arrived at the city its scale, and beauty were something she hadn't known in the more poverty rivven region of Riverrun. It didn't take long for Catelyn to become acustomed to Stormwind as the House Starke were very down to earth and it made it easy for her to become comfortable in the new city. After she and Eddard had their marriage she became more aware of the place that Eddard was going to be taking over, and in this way she begin having confrontations with Cersei Lannister of House Lannister the rivals to House Starke. Lords Wife Children Riverlands The Reaving hits the Wolves Following the episode of Arya going to Lahmia and being rescued by Brann Starke she would decide that she needed to return to Stormwind. She waited for a week as Brandon was returning from the northern fighting with his son Brandon Starke II. of whom were going to be returning south as well (Brandon the elder was being sent to Lucerne to act as the regent for House Starke on Eddard`s behalf, while Brandon junion was meeting his pregnant wife in Stormwind and was going to accompany her to Stormwind for the delivery. Also joining the trip southward were Sasha, and Mellina Tarly alongside Sasha`s bethrothed husband Varus Bright of whom was heading south where the marriage would be had in Riverrun. The Tarly`s had been visiting their father Randyll Tarly of whom was being given a massive increase in command in the north, and they recieved his blessing for the marriage before leaving to marry. Their trip south would happen weeks after Euron Greyjoy had gained the leadership of the Iron Islands becoming the Reaver and most powerful man on the Iron Islands. Once he had this power he put the word out for the Ironborn to reave and pillage all across western Westros and specifically the Riverlands where he wanted to make a point that the lands were no longer safe from the reach of the Ironborn. At the same times as this order was given out the Frey's of whom were obsessively following the Starke's as part of their revenge plot for their slight would make note of the travelling nobles, and passed this information on to the Ironborn of whom would send several ships. As the Ironborn assailed the coastline of the Riverlands looking for the Starke's it was on the second day that Catelyn and Brandon`s ship which would be boarded by an Ironborn ship during the night. The Ironborn immediatly came on board the boat and fighting broke out between the half asleep defenders and the fully ready Ironborn. During the fighting Brandon`s son was killed and thrown overboard alongside his pregnant wife while Brandon had his hand chopped off and taken prisoner alongside Catelyn. Finding others beneath deck hiding the Ironborn would also take several others including Sasha, and Mellina Tarly while Varus Bright was killed trying to defend the lower cabin from the Ironborn. Following their capture they were taken on the Ironborn ship where they eventually arrived at Pyke days later, and it wasn`t until the raven arrived in Riverrun proclaiming their capture that anyone knew what had transpired. The letter sent by the Ironborn would basically state that Catelyn, and Brandon alongside the many other captured nobles would be kept safely and well fed within Pyke as a means of ensuring that no Violet Assasins came to shore on Pyke. This meant that in order to ensure her safety William commanded no assasins be sent to Pyke, and begin negotiating with Euron Greyjoy in order to end the captivity of two of his most loyal vassals. Euron would demand Seagard as a consession, and when William obviously said no to this he then demanded to be allowed to pillage, and reave as he pleased, and again William refused thus creating a statelate which suited the Ironborn. Family Members Eddard Starke - Husband Robb Starke - Son Aryya Starke - Daughter Sansa Starke - Daughter Rikkon Starke - Son Bran Starke - Son Relationship Category:House Starke Category:People of Stormwind Category:House Tully Category:People Category:Brann Category:People of the Riverlands Category:Desciple of R'hllor